


I loved you then

by Misti1987



Series: One Shotness [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, ex-husbands, i don't know where this came from, love my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misti1987/pseuds/Misti1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is in shock when his daughter tells him, she is gay. Even more so when she seems to think his ex-husband Ian hates her for it. Did his kids not know about them? It was impossible, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved you then

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from. I was listening to a song, I got the boy - Jana Kramer and all of a sudden, this happened. I really don't know. Forgive me.

Mickey stepped out on his porch and saw his daughter running from her house with tears in her eyes. “Hey..sweetie. What's wrong? Des! What's wrong?” Finally, she stops and turns around.

“Umm. I told dad..something and I think…I think he's mad. What if he hates me?” The sixteen-year-old girl says.

“Not possible.” He says looking next door towards Ian's house. “That man has loved you since before you were born. Trust me. I know these things.” He says pulling her in for a hug. “You want to tell me what happened?” He asks, still looking towards his ex-husband's house, curiously.

“I told him…I might..be into girls.” She stammers and he can't help but let out a light chuckle.  
“It's not funny.” She gets defensive.

“No. No. I wasn't. I just…why would your dad have a problem with that? I mean…he's..”

“He's what? A shut-in. Just because he and mom didn't work out, he's never tried again, he doesn't understand anything. And he just stared at me…not one word.” She says and now it's Mickey turn to be in shock.

“He's probably just shocked. Um. Just a question…I'm your dad too right? How do you think that happened?” He asks confused. How could she not know Ian was gay? Or that he was gay?

“Well you guys are friends, and you both…had a thing with mom. Blended family. I get that.” She says. But she doesn't not really. He didn't know what to say. His kids thought that he and Ian had both been with Lana? What the actual fuck?

“Hey. Dad loves you okay? We both do. I'll talk to him. Just shock okay?” She nods lightly.

“You're sure?” She asks

“Absolutely. I've known your dad for way too many years. You liking girls or boys, or even both would not be an issue.” She nods again and takes off.

Mickey sees Yevgeny about to head out the door and decides to stop him.

“Hey, kid. Can I ask you something?” He asks.

“Sure dad. I was just heading home, what's up?” He asks his dad.

“Um. What do you remember about your childhood? I mean about any relationships I've had?” And Yev scoffs.

“What relationships? You've been single since…well. Since dad.” He says nodding next door. “You both have. What's this about?”

“So you know? That I'm..gay.” He asks.

“Well yeah. You and dad were married, right? Until I was like 5.” He rolls his eyes.

“Did I ever…shit. Did we ever hide that from you guys? I mean, your sister, she said something today, I don't think she knows.” He says.

“Probably doesn't. You don't talk about stuff like that with us. The girls were like infants when you guys split. You didn't even talk to each other for like two years dad. Now, I don't know, you're civil, but if I hadn't seen it, I guess I would never think you were together.” Yev shrugs.

“So des and binks, both. Think Ian was with your mom?” He asks.

“I guess. Yeah.”

“Fuck.” Mickey sighs.

“Thanks, kid.” Yev nods and takes off.

 

Ian is pacing his floor, waiting for Bianca to come home, he didn't mean to scare her, he was just shocked. The thought of her liking anybody, boy, girl, was astounding to him. She was his baby, well she wasn't really a baby anymore, but fuck. She didn't even give him a chance to react just ran out the door. He hears a knock at the door and swings it open to find Mickey standing there. He sucks in a deep breath, which he always does when he looks into those blue eyes. No matter how many years it's been since he was his, still they did something to him.

“Hey, mick.” He says

“We need to talk,” Mickey says letting out a breath. And Ian just steps aside so that he can come in.

“What's going on?” Ian asks

“I saw Des this morning. She was..upset.” He starts.

“Yeah. She tell you why?” Ian asks.

“Yeah. I got it out of her. She was freaking out. Said you hated her.” Mickey runs his head through his hair staring at Ian. God, why did this man never wear enough damn clothes?

“What?!? No. I couldn't. I was..just..I don't know, she just blurts out that she's gay. Like that's exactly what she said. I choked on my coffee. She didn't even wait, just ran out.” He says. “Why would she think ..I'm..you're…” Ian sighs.

“She doesn't know,” Mickey says waiting.

“What?!? How could she not know? She has two dads?”

“Supposedly she thinks you and Lana went hot and heavy at some point.” He shrugs and Ian starts coughing.

“For real? Oh, that's…” Ian shakes his head. “I just got a fucking mental image. I love Lana. She gave me those girls, and us Yev. But oh my hell. Gross.” He shakes his head again and Mickey laughs:

“Fuckin a woman still makes you sick huh?”

“The thought of it. Oh god no. I..no” Ian stammers.

“Yeah well, I talked to our son, supposedly he remembers. But since neither I or you have openly..well neither one of us have ever brought anyone home, they think we're pining for Lana. Maybe they think we had a fight over her and that's why we aren't close or some shit. I don't know man. My kids think I'm, what's that even called if you don't get laid for like 16 years?” Mickey asks and Ian laughs.

“Pathetic? It's asexual, well that's if you don't want to have sex I think. They seriously think we just…damn. You could be a re-born again virgin Mick. Think you could really wait that long?” Ian laughs.

“Well, …you certainly haven't firecrotch. Don't start with me. What are we gonna do?” Ian laughs at that, running his eyes down Mickey's body.

“Ian…don't start that. It is not the time to think with your dick here.” Mickey huffs.

“The kids are all gone, Mickey. And sixteen years is a long time…” Ian jokes

Mickey rolls his eyes. “It's been like…” Mickey calculates in his head. “Two weeks since…what are we calling it now?” Mickey smiles.

“Since the last time I fucked you so good..you saw stars?” Ian asks innocently.

“Okay tough guy. Can we focus? We are not doing that right now. I really thought they knew, well not that we were still, going at it or anything, but about us being gay. Like fuck. We have to say something.” Ian nods.

“Okay, Mick. But later. I'm so horny man.”

“Yeah yeah. But this brings up the question. Why are we doing this? I mean, we've been divorced for almost fifteen years man. And we..well I haven't been with anyone but you pretty much all of it. We've been fucking for like the last 5.” Mickey says.

“That's what you wanted remember? Didn't want to put them through that shit. I was all about getting back together. Like the second we broke up in fact, but you didn't want us anymore. You said you were done remember?”

“Yes, I fucking remember. It wasn't...It's just we blew up remember that? We were so in love and it all fucking exploded, and then we couldn't even look at each other for two years, Those kids, I love those kids so much, so when we started talking again, we both said we wouldn't ever again, because of them." Mickey says biting his lip.

"Yeah and then a few years later came the stolen kisses shit. I know Mick, I get it, I always did, but I can see how they didn't know. We've been sneaking off with each other for years, longer than five years, that's just when we started fucking like rabbits again. I haven't been with anyone but you in…like 20 or so years. Not since…you know.” And Mickey nods.

“We are so fucked.” Ian nods.

“Ian tonight isn't about us, it's about making sure those kids know, we're gay. I don't even…” Mickey trails off.

“Yes, I get it. We are coming out…that's weird…but not about this. Got it.” Ian says sadly and turns to walk upstairs. “I'm going to walk away from you now. See you tonight. Call Lana and tell her yeah?” Ian says disappearing.

 

Mickey sighs. This is going to be fun. His kids are now piled in his living room, with Ian and Lana.

“Okay, guys. Family meeting." Mickey starts and Destiny crosses her arms.

"Seriously...I tell you something in confidence, and you're gonna just...Not cool..." She snaps.

"Hey! Calm it. This isn't about you. Not exactly. There's something you said to your dad today...That kind of threw us off, now and before I say anything, I love you Des okay? Me and you, we will talk about that in a little while, alone, It's just I think, we think it would be easier to have that conversation, if we all first have this one, yeah?" Ian says.

Mickey breathes in and out. "I have been made aware that you girls, might not know a whole lot about mine and your dads' past. That you think...well. Fuck. I can't do this." Mickey turns away.

"Want me to?" Lana asks

"Fuck no." Mickey snaps.

"Okay, you two. Calm down. Um. how to do this without it becoming some huge story about stuff teenagers don't need to know about their parents." Ian says.

"Okay well let's start with this, I am not now, nor have I ever been in any kind of relationship with your mother, sexual or otherwise." He says just putting it out there shuttering.

"Huh?" Bianca asks.

"What do you mean? How are we here then?" Destini asks.

"I was surrogate...Wait, not right word, I am mother, Insemination...that's it." She says.

"Oh...So...What?" Bianca asks.

"For fuck's sake, guys just spit it out," Yev says rolling his eyes.

"Well, I wanted a baby, a biological one of my own. We had Yevgeny already, but, you know just something about it, I suppose. Your mom offered to help." He says.

"Oh," Bianca says. "That's cool I guess. But why didn't you just find someone, to have a baby with? I mean, I know your all a-sexual and shit, but you never wanted to like...Have sex?"

Ian spits out his water and starts coughing.

"Orange boy has had sex. not with me," Lana says laughing.

"Fuck off," Mickey says.

"I have never had sex with a woman. Is what your mom is trying to say."

"Wait...You're gay!?!" the girls both ask in unison.

"Yup. you know coming out when I was 15 was..something but this...for fuck's sake. Guys I really thought you knew." Ian says quietly.

"How would we know? You've never, been with anyone, not since we were born, you're like a shut-in, have you even had a date in the past 16 years?" Destini asks clearly shocked.

"A date..No...Not exactly." He says.

"Gross. Can we not cross over into the sex portion of this conversation." Yev asks.

"Okay okay. That's enough Yevgeny. There's a little more...okay so I'm just gonna say it."  
Lana rolls her eyes and Ian turns away from Mickey.

"Wait...No...Dad...You too?" Bianca whispers.

"Um yeah...I...well when you and your sister were born, me and your dad...we were married." He says.

"Hold up. You and dad? Like for real? How long were you together?" Destini asks eyeing the both of them.

"It wasn't really completely consistent, We started seeing each other off and on when we were teenagers," Mickey says.

"He means they started fucking before I came along." Yev rolls his eyes.

"and you've never had sex with a woman either?" Bianca tilts her head.

"Um, No. I have. before I came out, I uh, well..."

"Okay let's not ask your dad a bunch of questions about his sex life with women. okay?" Ian says. "We just thought..well we really just thought you knew, and we needed to tell you, so we did. Family meeting over." Ian says quickly.

"Girls, you're at moms tonight. So Des...Can we talk first? I really want to talk to you." He says quietly and she nods and they go off into the other room.

\---  
"You're gay." She says.

"Yeah. You?" He asks.

"I think so yeah."

"Think so? okay. You have plenty of time to figure that out. Your whole life if you want. I just wanted you to know, I love you, no matter what okay? I can't believe you thought I'd hate you." He says sadly.

"I'm sorry dad, I just freaked out. I was building up to telling you, and there's this kid in my class, Jeremy, when he came out last year, his dad like freaked the fuck out. Just like, it was bad, He actually punched his son in the face, like who does that?" She says.

"Unfortunately, there's a lot of assholes out there. I've met a few. I won't say that I don't wish you didn't have to go through some of the homophobic bullshit that I or your father had to, but I will always be there to back you up. No matter what." He says.

"Okay. So..Why did you and dad break up?" She asks softly.

"Oh, that's a long fucking story. For another time."

"You don't love him anymore?"

"That's not it at all, I will love your father, until the day I die. That hasn't changed in the last 20 years. It never will. I fell in love with that man when I was a kid, who really didn't know what the hell love was, and I've never loved anyone else. I never will"

"Then why aren't you together? I mean..You've both been single this whole time. Does he love you?" She asks.

"I don't know kid, that's not a question I can answer. He did once, I know that for sure, but that's about all I know," he says with a tear in his eyes.  
\-----

Ian sits on his couch that night crying. That conversation with his daughter, reminding him if all of the shit of the past, it all floods into him. He had been so focused on once again being Mickeys secret that he didn't notice exactly what was happening. He didn't notice Mickey walk in until he came into his line of view. When Mickey knelt down and touched his face.

“Hey. What's with the tears? It's over, they know. It's okay.” And Ian shook his head.

“Don't do that.”

“Do what?” Mickey asks

“Don't be the man I married. That caring sweet, amazing man. Please. I can't...I just can't.” He says shanking violently in tears.

“So what? I've been an asshole all this time. That what you're saying? I'm not allowed to give a damn about the father of my children.” Mickey says offended.

“That's not what I meant. It's just when your like this…I…nevermind. I just want to be alone tonight.” He says getting up and going up the stairs.

Mickey sighs. He really should just walk out the door, let it go and everything would be back to normal. Ian would calm down and start flirting with him again and it would all be the same, but fuck that.

He swings the door open and Ian isn't even in his bed, he is sitting on the floor, clutching something, fuck it's the wedding album.

“Ian…what are you doing with that?” He asks softly, feeling his own tears coming to the surface.

“I like to look at it sometimes, remind myself why I torture myself. And then I look at these and I know why. Because I was never happier than I was in these. When I made promises that don't mean a damn thing now. When I had dreams of how we would be. Raising Yev and our future children. And sometimes I need to remember that.” He says crying harder. “I need to remember, that even though this sucks, those little moments with you are way fucking better than those years without you.”

“Ian…why didn't you…why didn't you tell me…look at you? I did this…to you..again.” Mickey started to cry leaning down.

“Because you would have shut down. I need you, Mick. I've loved you since we were kids and losing you, it gets worse every time. When we fell apart, I fell apart. Those stolen kisses and secret moments are what I have lived for.” Ian spoke honestly.

“God we're idiots. Come here, Gallagher.” Mickey says pulling Ian into a heated kiss.

  
“Mmmm. See moments.” Ian whispers.

 

Mickey was standing outside in the morning as the girls were walking over from Lana’s and he sees Ian standing on his porch with a coffee mug in his hand.

“God. How did we not see it before.” Bianca says to her sister.

“What do you mean?” Destini asks

“Look at them. They're so pathetic.” She smirks and walks towards Mickey.

“Dad. Seriously. If you're gonna stand over here and ogle each other, from afar at least try to hide it. God” Bianca says laughing.

“Then you must be blind. Huh? Because I'm pretty sure I've been looking at him like this every day for years.” Mickey smirks.

“Dad? Just like go over there and kiss him. I don't know why you got divorced, I don't know why you never said anything, but if this is about us, screw it. We're all grown up. Don't you want to live a little? Love a little. I finally get why you're so miserable.” She says sadly. Looking over towards the other house as her sister pulls Ian in for a big hug.

“Don’t worry about me and your dad huh? We'll be fine, always have.” He says to her.

“Fine, sure. But happy? No. Do me a favor dad. Be happy. I would really like to see that someday. You happy. Whether that's with dad or some other guy. Just be happy.” She says smiling, pulling him into a hug and bounding off to switch places with her sister, just like they had since they were kids. They quickly found that having two dads, they never really had to fight for attention, they just switched off. And as she skipped past her sister, they slapped hands and smiled as she bounced up to Ian.

“Hey, sweetie.” He says

“Hey, dad. You need me to come over tonight. I'm sure he'd be fine with it.” She asks nodding towards the other porch.

“Nah. Spend time with Mick. I'll be fine sweetie. You and your sister up to something?” He asks

“What? Me? Never.” She smiles brightly.

“Uh huh. You forget I know that look. Kinda known you two for a long time.” He says winking.

“Just concerned about our dads is all. Can't believe you never told me. Like for real?” She says laughing.

“I'm sure you don't need to hear about my past kid. It was a long time ago.” He says sipping his coffee.

“Doesn't look that way to me.” She says. He just shakes his head as she bounds down the stairs.

Mickey shakes his head at his other daughter.

“Drop it okay. You and your sister. I swear.” He says.

“Just go kiss him. You know at first I thought you two were full of shit. But look at you all droopy and staring at each other.” Destini says.

“Full of shit? You think we made it up? Why? To make you feel better?” He asks curiously

“Yeah, I guess. I mean. You're gay, and in love with dad. Kind of out there but ya know, I see it now.”

“I never said anything about being in love with Ian.” He says. She shrugs.

“No. But he did.” Mickey looks at his daughters who were both staring at him now.

“You aren't giving up on this are you?” He asks and they shake their heads.

“Oh fine. Gallagher! Come here for a minute!” He calls and Ian looks over and steps off the porch and walks over.

“What's going on? Girls…” He warns.

Mickey just steps off the porch and grabs his ex-husband and crashes his lips to his. Ian's eyes widen. Unable to move. “You gonna kiss me back?” Mickey says pulling back.

“Ummm….what….” Ian stammers and Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Don't look at them. Look at me.” Mickey says to him.

Ian looks into the eyes of the man he's loved over half of his life. And he is lost, once again, so he pulls Mickey's lips to his and kisses him hard.

“Okay. Wow, ” Bianca says pulling her sister into the house. “Come on.” She says closing the door.

“What was that?” Ian asks.

“Someone told me to just be happy. Well, fuck if that doesn't depend on you.” Mickey says.

“Fuck. I love you, Mick.” He says wrapping his arms around him.

“Love you too asshole,” Mickey says pulling Ian into the other house.


End file.
